Snatched
by DaniZaraki
Summary: Discontinued. :(
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is the new FanFiction I'm writing._

_I'm definitely not updating this as quickly as I do _Consider Yourselves Kitties

_But I will try to do it at least once a week, possibly more._

_I do not own the Akatsuki. And Halona belongs to AkatsukiFreak31. She's the one who helped me come up with an idea because she had a plethora and one of em fueled my brain._

_Anyways... Enjoy I guess.  
_

* * *

A young teenage girl with waist-length, straight black hair slipped out of a sleek black car that was parked in front of a large school building. She paused before putting her backpack on to lean back into the car and kiss the cheek of a man with shoulder-length, layered white hair and shinning blue eyes.

"Bye Nii-chan, I'll see you when I get home from school. Have a nice day." She said sweetly in a voice that was much to mature and wise for a girl her age. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sissy. Be good and try not to goof off today." Her brother said with a smile. He ran his thumb over the long scar that scratched over her right blood-red eye. "I'll see you after work."

"Okay." She grinned. "I see Dei so I'm gonna go." She closed the door, swinging her backpack onto one of her slender, yet toned arms before walking away from the vehicle. She waved in farewell as her brother pulled away from the school.

Little did Kahira know, that was the last time she would ever see her older brother.

"Kahira, un!" A tall, thin blond called from his spot leaning against a tree. He had thick blond locks which he kept partly up in a high ponytail while his bangs covered the entire right side of his face.

"Hey Deidara." Kahira said with a smile, walking into the shade of the tree. She threw a loving hug on the blond. "How was your weekend?"

"It was alright, un. It's the first time in forever that we didn't hang out, yeah." Deidara said with a shrug. "It's too bad you got in trouble with your brother. Itachi and I were so bored, un."

"Speaking of Itachi, where is that lovable weasel?" Kahira questioned, looking around as if he was hiding.

"I'm here." A deep voice stated calmly. Kahira wheeled around to see one of her three best friends standing behind her with his signature emotionless expression on.

She smiled. "Hi Itachi." She hugged him. He returned the gesture with one arm and a small smile.

"Hello Kahira, Deidara." Itachi stated, looking over Kahira's shoulder to glance at Deidara. He reached out to Kahira and rearranged her hair that had moved out of its normal place when she hugged him.

She usually wore a large chunk of her black hair over her left shoulder to cover a large scar that stretched from the base of her left ear down to the middle of her chest. She cocked her head at him curiously before she noticed what he was doing. With a smile she thanked him.

"Here comes Halona, un." Deidara pointed out, straightening up from the tree. He waved to a girl with long, bright red hair wearing a black mini-skirt, purple and black striped leggings and a tight fitting low cut black t-shirt. She walked over to them, with her slight signature limp.

She smiled slightly when she reached them. "Hey guys." She looked at Kahira. "Are you still grounded?"

Kahira shook her head. "No. Skyler's a big softy when I use my pouting face."

"Good. I want you guys to come see my band tomorrow. I'm going to sing my new song." She said happily. "I have this sick guitar solo too."

Kahira's red eyes flashed with excitement. "Really? That sounds like fun. We get backstage right?"

"Well of course!" Halona scoffed. "My best friends always get special privileges."

"Score, un!" Deidara cheered, punching the air.

Itachi said his thanks to Halona before his onyx eyes flashed to the school. "Come on guys. Let's get to class or else we'll be late." He handed Kahira her discarded bookbag before leading their little group to their first period class. The foursome had all of their classes together.

None of the four teens noticed the five men staring after one of their friends.

"Target located." A tall man wearing a facemask, with tan skin and a plethora of stitches grunted into what appeared to be a cell phone.

A loud sigh was his answer before a barrage of swearing in an obnoxious voice followed. "It's about fucking time! I'm sick of sitting outside this fucking school. Let's just grab the little bitch and get going. Kakuzu, you, Zetsu, and I will snatch her. Fish-sticks and the puppet will have the car ready."

"We have orders to wait until after she leaves school. We can't cause a scene." A different, calmer voice replied. Kakuzu sighed with relief as Sasori cut in. "I hate waiting too Hidan, but we are under orders."

"What if her little friends get in the way?" A deep, raspy voice questioned.

"We'll bring them along, Kisame. **I liked the look of the limping girl. She looked tasty.**" Zetsu stated.

Kakuzu nodded and closed his Christmas colored eyes. "Zetsu is right. We'll have to bring them back with us." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Hopefully school hurries up. Time is money after all."

* * *

_Chyeah I know it's lame,_

_But hey, I'm better at sarcastic stuff._

_Anywhozal, Review, let me know what you think, and I might continue it._

_I know I said it was gonna be posted last night or the before or whenever I said,_

_but I had a SHITLOAD of stuff to do yesterday._

_Well good day my dears.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's two..._

_I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this._

_It sounded intense in my head... but when I reread it, I'm like... eh?_

_Anywho, I don't own Naruto._

_Enjoy if possible  
_

* * *

Kahira sighed again and looked out the window of her last period class. Deidara and Itachi sat in front of her while Halona sat beside her and behind Itachi. The four of them were gathered by the windows, bored out of their minds in their last period history class.

"Hey Kahira, do you see that guy?" Halona questioned, nodding her head towards the window. "That guy with green hair under the tree?"

Kahira followed her gaze and indeed saw a man with green hair and what appeared to be duel skin tones. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at the man creeping outside their school.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone." Kahira said with a shrug. "Weird hair color though." She snickered. "It's almost worse than the one time we temporarily dyed Deidara's hair electric blue."

Halona giggled. "That was priceless."

"It was not funny, un." Deidara snapped, looking back to glare at the whispering girls.

Kahira rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet Dei. You thought it was funny when we painted Itachi's nails purple."

Deidara paused in his retort before shrugging and facing the front once more. Itachi merely rolled his eyes in response.

When the bell rang, Kahira jumped to her feet. "Yes! No more of that nonsense!" She laughed when Halona rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go to my house."

"Sounds good, un." Deidara confirmed.

"Hn." Itachi said, facing the black-haired girl.

Kahira looked at Halona. "You coming?"

"Sure I am. I can't let my scarred sister be alone with theses two goons." Halona said calmly. She had a long scar down the left side of her face as a result of a car crash that left her orphaned. She also was missing her left leg and walked around with a prosthetic in its place. Hence her slight limp.

This was also the wreck in which Kahira received her scars.

Kahira smiled. "Well come on then." She grabbed the stoic Itachi's hand and pulled him from the classroom, through the thinning hallways, and away from the school. Deidara and Halona trailed behind them, laughing at Itachi's repeated eye rolls at Kahira's behavior.

Itachi raised his eyebrows in confusion when Kahira released his hand and her eyes narrowed. Her sudden change in behavior was not what he was expecting. He kept an eye on her as he listen to Halona babble about her upcoming concert.

Deidara ran into Kahira before he frowned. He saw Kahira had suddenly stopped, looking irritated. "What's wrong Kahira, un?"

She frowned. "Is anyone else annoyed by the creeper albino following us?" She growled, turning around to glare passed her friends at a moderately tall, pale man with slicked back silver hair and magenta eyes. "Do you have a problem?"

The pale man's eyes narrowed and he grinned viciously. "I fucking like this bitch."

"Hidan, she's off limits." The deep voice belonging to Kakuzu grumbled from in front of the little group. He had emerged from an intersecting street to cut them off.

Hidan clicked his tongue in irritation as his partner revealed himself. "Fine."

Kahira's eyes narrowed further and she glared between Hidan and Kakuzu. "What do you want?" Her entire body tensed, waiting for a potential attack.

"We want you of course." Another voice cut in. Kahira's eyes fell on an extremely tall man with spiky blue hair and what appeared to be light blue skin. He grinned, revealing teeth filed into points.

"What for?" Kahira snapped. "You have no business with us." She saw Halona's hands clench in what she assumed was fear. Deidara and Itachi were looking around wide eyed at their harassers. If it came down to it, all four teens would fight the two men.

"But we do." A shorter man with fiery red hair said calmly. "It's just rather unfortunate for your friends that they accompanied you on this day." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Bring the van over Zetsu; we have the target subdued along with her friends."

Kahira's eyes widened when a powerful hand covered her mouth. She attempted to fight back but was stopped when a muscular, stitched arm restrained her. She saw Halona get knocked out by the Hidan man as Itachi and Deidara were restrained and knocked unconscious by the other two men. Seconds later, her world went black.

* * *

Kahira winced in pain as she slowly regained consciousness. She looked around, frowning, before memories of what happened before she was knocked out flooded through her mind. She gasped through the gag and tried to move, only to find that her hands were tied behind her back.

She whimpered at her vulnerability and searched for her friends. She saw the three of them in similar situations a few feet away from her. They were in an empty, small white room with white tiled floors. There were no windows in the room, leaving it to be lit with an overly bright light in the ceiling.

It was around that time when she noticed she wasn't the only conscious one in the room.

The one she recalled was named Hidan was sitting in a chair beside the single door with his eyes closed. He was muttering to himself as he held a bloodied necklace in his hand. The necklace was of a silver circle with a triangle aiming down. She glared as she remembered he was partially at fault for her situation.

Hidan's eyes snapped open and landed on the girl. A cruel, malicious smile found its way onto his face as he watched her with hungry eyes. "So you're the first one awake." He got to his feet and walked over to her. Her eyes narrowed as he approached her.

Kahira's red orbs found a large wound on his chest and she whimpered in shock at the sight, earning an amused chuckle from Hidan. He knelt in front of her and curled a finger under her chin, pulling a long knife out of his boot to hold to her throat. Her scared yelp was muffled by the gag.

"Shh, shh, shh." Hidan whispered soothingly to her. She instantly fell silent, hoping not to upset him with her cries. He pressed his nose to hers. "I'm not allowed to hurt you, bitch. Consider yourself lucky for that." He snickered madly and caressed her face with the knife.

"Hidan." Kakuzu grunted, entering the room. He watched Hidan release the girl and straighten up to his full height. "Leave the girl alone. She's off limits."

"I fucking know Kakuzu." Hidan snapped. "I was just saying good morning. The little bitch just woke up."

Kakuzu noticed that the black haired boy was stirring as well as the blond. "They should all be awake within a few minutes. I'll go get Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu so we can take these brats before the boss." He looked down at Kahira. "Don't touch them."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Hidan sighed, waving the knife at Kakuzu to make him leave. He turned back to Kahira when Kakuzu left. "Stiff bastard." He watched Itachi start sitting up. "Looks like your little heathen friends are up."

Kahira's attention snapped to Itachi. She gave him an apologetic expression when he gazed around the room in a daze, still not entirely awake.

Deidara came to next. He began shouting at Hidan through his gag when he saw Hidan teasing Kahira. The albino was running the tip of his blade over Kahira's scars, snickering evilly at Kahira's slight, muffled whimpers.

"Shut your fucking trap Blondie or I'll kill your ass. She's the only one we _have_ to keep alive." Hidan growled, throwing the knife at the wall beside Deidara's head. The teen instantly fell silent, looking scared.

Halona started shifting, trying to maneuver herself so she could sit up. She gazed around with her silver eyes before they fell on Hidan crouching in front of Kahira. Her eyes narrowed but she frowned when she discovered she was bound and gagged.

"Alright Hidan, the boss wants to see them." Kisame stated as he walked in the room with Sasori and Zetsu. "Grab the target. I'll get the black-haired boy." He grabbed Itachi by the back of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. He waited for Sasori to get the blond and for Zetsu to get the other girl before shoving his captive to the door.

Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, and Hidan dragged the teens through numerous hallways before shoving them into a spacious and well lit room occupied by four other people.

Kahira looked around as she was forced to her knees between Halona and Itachi by a cackling Hidan as Deidara was positioned on the other side of Halona. She recognized one of the occupants as Kakuzu. The other two were sitting beside one another on a long couch, holding hands.

One was a man with flaming orange hair and a handsome face riddled with piercings while his partner was a beautiful woman with blue hair in a bun. A white paper rose was pinned in her hair.

The last man was gazing at her with a cruel smirk. His red eyes were narrowed as he watched her. His black hair was long and spiky with a blue tint as it reached his waist. His right eye was covered by a long, straight chunk of hair. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs before entwining his fingers.

"Good work boys." The red-eyed man stated.

"Thank you Madara-sama." The five men said in unison. Even Hidan gave the spiky-haired man his respect. Kahira merely glared at him, not amused or intimidated by his behavior.

"It seems you brought home other toys as well." Madara said, allowing his eyes to drift over the other teenagers. "You may use them as you wish. I only want the girl."

"Yes Madara-sama." They said together.

He waved a hand at the men. "Remove their gags but keep their hands bound."

As soon as Hidan removed her gag Kahira snapped.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with us?" She demanded.

Madara chuckled. "Manners child."

"Fuck manners and fuck you. Answer my damn question!" She shouted. "You've kidnapped me and my friends and I am not behaving until I get some answers!"

Madara raised his eyebrow, his face now void of amusement. "Hold your tongue girl, or you'll live to regret it." He looked at Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kisame. "The next time she speaks rudely, injure one of her friends."

Kahira's eyes widened and her attention snapped to Itachi, Halona, and Deidara. "Don't hurt them. I'll be quiet." She closed her eyes and looked down at the red carpet beneath her. "They shouldn't be here."

Madara smirked. "Good girl." He waved at Hidan who forced Kahira to her feet and shoved her roughly towards Madara. She was slammed on her knees at Madara's feet and a whimper escaped as her head was jerked back forcibly when Hidan grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Madara waved off Hidan's violent behavior and grabbed the girl's chin. "You are quite beautiful." He caressed the scar over her eye. "I do believe I'll have fun with you."

She closed her eyes and allowed him to touch her gently, biting her tongue so she didn't speak rudely. She wasn't going to risk getting her friends hurt just because he was touching her.

"So as for why you're here, you're here because I wanted you." Madara informed her. "Not to mention, this is how your brother is going to pay me back." He sneered at her shocked expression. "I get you in place of his life." He jerked his chin towards her friends. "Those three are only here because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Let them go. Please." Kahira begged. "I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go."

Madara smiled and stroked her cheek. "Unfortunately I can't do that my dear. Your friends are now the property of their respective owners." He looked up at his subordinates. "Isn't that right boys?"

"Sir." Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu said in unison, each holding onto their prize.

Madara looked back into Kahira's red eyes. "What is your name my dear?"

"Kahira." She whispered.

"And your friends?" He questioned, turning her in his grasp so she could see Itachi, Deidara, and Halona.

Kahira closed her eyes and looked down. "The girl is Halona. The blond is Deidara, and the black haired boy is Itachi."

Madara nodded. "Konan, I trust you will fetch clothes that the girl can wear." He ran his fingers gently through Kahira's hair, enjoying her trembles. "Now that my dear Kahira has become my pet, she'll need proper clothing. The other girl will need some as well."

"Of course, Madara-sama." The blue-haired woman said obediently.

Madara glanced at the man beside her. "Pein, I'd ask you to get the boys clothing, but I'm pretty sure they can just wear any spare clothing floating around the house."

"Sir." The man named Pein said monotonously.

Madara dipped his head and stood. "You're all dismissed. I would like to comfort my pet since she seems rather shaken by all this. I'm sure she had a rather stressful day." His red orbs watched the others leave his room lazily. He noticed Konan look at Kahira sympathetically before she followed after her husband.

"Now." Madara said coolly, lifting Kahira to her feet with one powerful arm. He pulled her along with him before throwing her into a bedroom. He smirked and locked the door as he entered behind her.

Madara pushed Kahira against the wall so her back was to him before he untied her hands. He pinned them above her head with one of his hands as he pressed his face into her hair, enjoying her scent. She smelled strongly of chocolate and vanilla. She shivered when his breath hit her neck.

"Tell me, Kahira. How old are you?" He questioned.

She closed her eyes and focused on ignoring his actions. "Sixteen."

"You're quiet young." Madara commented. He set his free hand on her waist as he went about nuzzling her neck. She whimpered quietly when he licked her flesh.

"Don't be scared." He growled in a husky voice. "It will only hurt for a little while."

Kahira's eyes widened as she realized what the man kissing her neck meant.

"No." She said desperately. "Don't. Please."

Madara smirked at her pleas. "You've tempted me too far my dear. It's too late to stop the inevitable. Just accept it and give in. You can't win against me in a fight either. I'll beat you, hands down."

Kahira swallowed a gasp as Madara twisted her around in a single move so she was facing him with her back against the wall. She gazed into his eyes which were full of amusement.

"Don't fight. If you do, it'll only hurt worse." Madara stated. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, crushing her lips with his own. In seconds Kahira felt her lips bruising under his attack. Madara's free hand knotted in her hair, pulling the strands from her scalp brutally. He forced his tongue into her mouth, quickly beating hers into submission as he seemingly attempted to shove his down her throat.

Every wince and whimper she gave only seemed to encourage him so she instinctively tried to use her hands to push him off but the hand that wasn't ripping out her hair clenched around her restrained wrists. She yelped reflexively into his mouth when a quiet crack sounded from her wrist.

She knew it wasn't broken, but the fact that Madara would almost do it scared her. Madara chuckling at her pain didn't ease her growing fear either. She had no idea who this man thrusting his tongue around in her mouth was, nor did she know what he could do.

Her lack of knowledge terrified her.

* * *

Halona sighed with relief when Zetsu freed her hands. It stressed her out to not be able to move freely.

"Why are you guys doing this?" She questioned, watching her duel colored captor stride over to a chair and sit down in it smoothly.

Zetsu sighed. "Madara-sama wants his revenge on that girl's brother. **The asshole almost landed the lot of us in jail.**" He crossed his arms. "**That little female is as good as gone by now.**"

Halona glared. "What do you mean by that? He's not going to kill her is he?"

Zetsu shrugged. "Not yet. I meant he's probably already having his way with her. **She'll be broken within the hour.**"

"You bastard, how can you say it so casually?" She snapped.

"I've seen it before. **She's not the first girl we've tortured for revenge.**" Zetsu sighed.

Halona gawked. "Who are you people?" She was repulsed by how easily he discussed torture. He spoke as if it was an everyday thing. Like it was his job…

"We are the humble subordinates of the owners of the multipurpose, world known company Akatsuki. Madara-sama is our employer as well as his co-founder Pein." He crossed his arms. "**But behind the scenes, we are what you would call Madara's henchmen. Since he's actually a mob boss.**"

Halona's eyes widened. "What?" She was in the possession of the mob and Kahira was now the toy of its leader. Fear and shock instantly filled her heart as she imagined what her friends were going through.

"Shocking I know." Zetsu said without emotion. "**You now belong to us though.**"

"I don't belong to anyone!" She snapped, getting over her shocked trance.

Zetsu chuckled. "Consider yourself lucky that it's us you belong to. **Hidan would have already sacrificed you to his god Jashin.** Your blond friend has probably already become Sasori's puppet. **I can't say much about the other boy, but he's probably already being tormented by Kisame. He likes to play with his food before he eats it.** Kakuzu would probably already have you in pieces for his own experiments and your heart would be on a platter." His darker half snickered. "**You'd be better off dead if you were who Madara wanted. He's a pro at digging his way into people's minds to screw with them until they snap.**"

Deep down, Halona thanked whoever Jashin was that she got Zetsu. However, most of her thoughts went to her friends. She hoped they were alright with all of her being. They were the only friends she had.

"**Can we eat her yet?**" Zetsu questioned. "No we can't eat her. The poor thing just got here. **I have yet to see your point.**" The white side sighed. "Oh just shut up you."

Though she was scared and angry about her situation, Halona couldn't help but giggle at Zetsu.

* * *

"I don't care what you do, as long you don't touch anything. Everything in the room is mine. Everything in this room is art." Sasori growled as he released Deidara from his binds. "You don't leave this room unless you have permission. If you do, you'll not only be punished by me, but by whoever finds you as well." He crossed his arms as Deidara rubbed his wrists. "Any questions Brat?"

"No _Danna_. I don't have any questions for you, un." Deidara snapped, glaring at the redhead with his icy blue eyes.

"Mind your tongue boy. You belong to me now. I won't hesitate to punish you for disrespecting me." Sasori warned. "And stop it with the verbal tick."

Deidara's glare faltered. "Verbal tick, un?"

"You keep saying un at the end of your sentences." Sasori sighed. "Speak properly."

"I can't help it hmm." Deidara said frowning. "Who are you guys anyways? What do you want with us, yeah?" He crossed his arms and looked down at his shorter master.

"We work for Madara who is the co-owner of Akatsuki as well as the leader of the mob." Sasori explained. "You just were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And now you're mine."

"So wait, un." Deidara said, holding his hands out to stop Sasori. "You're telling me that the guy out there with spiky black hair is a mob boss, un."

"Correct." Sasori sighed, walked across the room to a work bench. He sat on a seat in front of it and turned to watch Deidara.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "And that mob boss has Kahira?"

"Indeed." Sasori stated. "You catch on quick kid." He added sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Deidara shouted angrily. "Take me to her! I'm not letting that monster hurt Kahira, un!" He started trying to break the door down, only to be forcibly pinned on a bed by Sasori. Sasori clamped a hand over Deidara's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up Brat!" Sasori snapped. "Your friend is probably already lost to you. There is nothing you can do other than get you and your other friends killed by challenging Madara." He tightened his grip on the blond when Deidara began to struggle. "Give up Brat. Madara has probably already claimed her."

Deidara stopped moving and his eyes widened. Sasori sighed and got off him. "Keep calm Brat or I'll be forced to remove your vocal cords." He moved his hand from Deidara's mouth and straightened up.

"Sorry Brat, but you're too late to save your friend." Sasori said without emotion.

Deidara closed his eyes, squeezing them tight as if he was in pain. "Kahira didn't do anything to deserve this. Why, un?"

"Her older brother got under Madara's skin and Madara wanted him to suffer for it. He knew of Skyler's adoration of his younger sister, so he arranged for us to kidnap her." Sasori informed him.

"He's won't kill her right, hmm?" Deidara whispered. He sounded desperate. Almost as if he was begging Sasori to say no.

"I don't know Brat. Not for a while. Though, she'd be better off dead by the time he's through with her. She's probably already begging for it." Sasori stated.

"My name is Deidara, un." Deidara informed him, glancing up at Sasori from the bed.

"I know." Sasori nodded. "My name is Sasori."

Deidara looked down. "Sasori no Danna, un." He continued at Sasori's grunt of acknowledgment. "What's going to happen to us, un?"

"I don't know Brat." Sasori shrugged. "Just behave and do as I say and you won't have to worry about yourself. You're lucky you got me as your master."

"What do you mean, yeah?" He asked.

"I mean your friends are shit out of luck." He sat at his workbench again. "Your little red-haired friend has probably already become Zetsu's dinner. That boy with Kisame is probably no better. If Hidan got a hold of you, you'd be dead by now. Same with Kakuzu." He scoffed. "And if Madara chose you, you'd have probably killed yourself already."

* * *

"I'm sorry if I hurt you before, kid." Kisame said kindly as he released Itachi.

"My name is Itachi." Itachi said calmly, turning around to face his caretaker. "You didn't hurt me." He absently fixed his ponytail.

Kisame smirked. "I'm Kisame." He gestured at the room they were in. "This is my room. If I were you I wouldn't leave it unless you're with me. The other people here aren't as nice as I am. You could end up getting killed."

"Hn." Itachi said.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin. Itachi just gazed at him calmly. He shrugged. "Fair enough. You don't have to talk to me." He left Itachi standing by the door to remove his shirt and flop on his bed. "Make yourself at home Itachi."

A short silence ensued until the teen's curiosity won over. He watched the elder for a time, noticing his unnaturally easy going nature and careless attitude. The man's sheer size was also something that caught Itachi's attention. He wondered who exactly this man was.

"Kisame." Itachi stated, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Kisame wondered, opening one of his eyes to look at Itachi.

"Who are you people?" Itachi asked.

Kisame tucked his hands behind his head and gazed at the ceiling. "We work for Madara. He's a mob boss. We're also each in charge of different branches of Akatsuki. I'm sure you've heard of it." He saw Itachi nod. "I was put in charge of anything that has to do with water." He snickered. "I mostly just design aquatic appliances. I'm also a swords specialist."

"So you're mafia?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah." Kisame confirmed. He looked at Itachi. "It really sucks that you kids had to get dragged into this." He frowned. "You should be glad you got me as your owner instead of anyone else though."

"I do not see a reason behind that." Itachi deadpanned. "I'm not exactly okay with being someone else's property."

Kisame chuckled at Itachi's tone. "Trust me Itachi, everyone else here is ten times meaner than I am. Most of them would have already killed you, or close to it." He sat up to look at the teen. "Your little friend Kahira will be better off dead. Madara has probably already broken her. I'm sure your other friends aren't too far from gone either."

"My friends are stronger than you think." Itachi stated coolly.

Kisame shrugged. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

_I was going to wait until this weekend to post this, but I got impatient so I did it early._

_I guess it's because I want you to have something to do as much as I want to._

_..._

_...  
_

_Good day sweetums.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my god? What is this?_

_An update?_

_I know, I'm surprised too to be quite honest._

_But, I felt bad because apparently you guys like this story/are interested in it._

_So I had to be nice and **TRY** to keep it going for you._

_Enjoy it. I own nothing but the plot and Kahira. Halona is _AkatsukiFreak31_'s._

_Very **important** questions down at the bottom. Be sure to answer them.  
_

* * *

Kahira opened her eyes slowly, waking up from her nightmare. She looked around, expecting to see the familiar layout of her bedroom. Her heart clenched in fear when she saw the strange set up of Madara's quarters instead.

Closing her eyes tightly, she buried her face into her pillow, willing herself to wake up from the terrifying nightmare. However, what she assumed was a pillow was actually a man's perfectly sculpted chest. Fear tore at her when she realized that man was Madara.

Her eyes darted to his face to see he was still sleeping peacefully. His perfectly handsome face was unnaturally calm. She froze slightly as memories of the night rushed through her mind. Instantly she felt disgusted with herself and fearful of the man she had fallen asleep on.

Holding her breath, Kahira started moving away from Madara. She managed to remove her weight from him when his breathing shifted and his arm tightened around her subconsciously, pinning her to his side.

Madara's eyes opened and drifted to her. A victorious smirk made its way onto his tired face when he saw her watching him. He moved the arm that wasn't at her waist to her face, caressing her soft skin.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" He questioned. His deep voice was smooth and entrancing. Kahira shivered as it reached her, wrapping around her. She merely nodded in response to his question.

He chuckled and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her. She expected him to repeat his painful assault on her lips again like he did last night. However, this kiss was gentle, almost loving. This caught Kahira off guard.

"Come." He said, breaking off the kiss. "I'm sure you want to shower. Konan should have gotten you clothes like I asked her to yesterday." He got out of bed, stretching to allow his back to crack. Kahira quickly averted her eyes, assuming he was naked, only to find he wasn't.

Madara was wearing baggy pajama pants to cover the lower half of his body while the top half remained bare, showing off his perfect and impressive muscles. Kahira had to admit that though he was evil, he was good looking.

He walked over to a desk and grabbed a fancy cell phone. He pressed a few buttons before holding it up to his ear. "Zetsu, do me a favor and get the clothes Konan got for the girl last night. Have them brought to my room."

He waited for a response of "yes sir" before ending the call and replacing the cell on the desk. He turned back to Kahira. "The bathroom is there. Quickly take a shower. Your clothes will be in here by the time you're done."

Kahira suddenly became aware that she was naked. She sat in his bed, embarrassed at the fact that he had seen more of her in one night than anyone else had in her entire life.

"Kahira, I am not a patient man. Hurry up, or I'll join you in the shower." His eyes narrowed. "I am kind enough to wish to give you a break after last night, but I'll gladly continue ravaging your body if you test my patience." He smiled. "You might as well get over your embarrassment. You can't un-see what has already been seen."

Taking his threats seriously, Kahira quickly moved to the bathroom. She hurried to the shower, suddenly eager to wash away all traces of the night. It wasn't until the water from the larger than necessary shower hit her that she noticed how sore she was.

Her body felt heavy. She was sore in places she didn't know possible and every now and then, she would locate a bruise or hickey. Madara had been rough.

He had left his mark, multiple times.

Kahira shivered in disgust as she realized her entire body was covered in bruises and other marks from Madara's sadistic treatment. She would have to wear a wetsuit to be able to hide them all.

She quickly finished her shower, assuming Madara would get mad if she took too long. Grabbing a large towel, she wrapped it around herself before leaving the bathroom. She noticed a stack of clothes on the edge of the bed. Her name was on a card on top of the clothing.

Kahira yelped quietly in shock when she felt two strong hands curl around her waist before one slipped into the towel and found her breast. The other held her securely in place. She tensed when the hand squeezed the soft mound.

"You're tempting me my little Kahira." Madara growled into her ear, nipping at the lobe. "You had better hurry and get dressed or you'll have showered for nothing."

Kahira reached forward to grab the clothes, trying desperately to ignore Madara towering over her from behind. She could feel him watching her and was unnerved by it. She quickly pulled the new clothing on before she turned to face Madara.

He ran his fingers though her damp hair. "Your scent is enticing." He grabbed her chin and held her still as he kissed her. "Come, you must be hungry."

She shook her head.

"Use your words." Madara said with a chuckle.

She looked down. "I'm not hungry."

"We'll you're going to eat, or I'll have it forced down your throat. I can't have you starving and getting sick on me." Madara informed her, pushing her towards the door.

Kahira allowed the red-orbed man to lead her through a few hallways to a large dining room. There she was shoved in a chair to his immediate left. She watched him sit down beside her at the head of the table.

"Wait for it." Madara said with a sigh, resting his elbow on the table and propping his chin up in his palm.

Three seconds later he pointed to the door and it swung open, followed by a loud chorus of swearing.

"The little fucking bitch punched me." Hidan's voice complained loudly through the now open door. Seconds after, his body came in after it, followed by the rest of Madara's subordinates.

"Hidan, must I ask you every day to be quiet?" Madara said calmly. Kahira could hear the threat in his voice despite his gentle smile. Obviously Hidan did too because he clamped his mouth shut and gave Madara a stiff bow.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Apology accepted my dear Jashinist." Madara excused smoothly. "Now, breakfast is almost ready so please, take your seats."

The six men and one woman voiced words of obedience before they split up and took their seats. Kahira tensed ever so slightly when the Jashinist sat beside her, smirking as he did so. Kakuzu sat beside him while Kisame took the last seat of that row.

Pein sat across from her and Konan sat beside him. Sasori and Zetsu sat next to her respectively. Madara smiled at them kindly before addressing some of his men.

"So boys, tell me…" He began. "How are your pets?"

Zetsu snickered. "The girl punched Hidan in the face this morning. **He deserved it. It was hilarious.**" He looked up at Madara. "She has an attitude."

Kahira rolled her eyes, knowing full well of Halona's take-no-shit attitude, especially in the mornings. However, she couldn't believe she would punch Hidan. He must have done something to her.

"And what did Hidan do to her?" Madara questioned.

"I called the bitch gimpy because she's got a fucking fake leg." Hidan grumbled.

Kahira's eyes narrowed and she glared at Hidan. No one made fun of Halona in front of her. It wasn't like Halona could help having only one leg.

"The fuck are you staring at, bitch?" Hidan snapped, returning her glare.

"I'm deciding on where to stab you." Kahira retorted. A few of the members snickered.

Madara chuckled. "Manners Kahira."

Kahira's attention snapped to Madara. "I'll show him manners when he respects other people's differences." She crossed her arms.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Moody bitch."

"Inconsiderate ass." Kahira said calmly.

Kakuzu hit Hidan in the back of the head as he made to retort. "Shut up Hidan. The girl is obviously more intelligent than you. She'll win in an argument of insults."

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan growled, glaring at the miser.

"Hidan, that's enough." Madara stated. He grabbed Kahira's chin and forced her to look at him. "You should learn to respect your elders."

Kahira stared back at him. "I respect those who deserve it."

Madara raised his eyebrow and released her. "Fair enough."

"Sasori, Kisame, how are your possessions?" He questioned after a small moment of silence.

"Mine is exceedingly quiet." Kisame said with a shrug. "He is rather respectful though."

Kahira could believe that. Itachi was their stoic, overly kind best friend. He was Mr. Perfect as far as anyone was concerned.

"His name?" Madara asked.

Kisame tilted his head. "Itachi."

"Full name?" Madara inquired. Kisame shrugged, confessing his lack of knowledge on the teen. Itachi had never told him his last name.

"His last name is Uchiha." Kahira stated. She noticed some of the other men look rather shocked and confused.

Madara's eyes narrowed and he nodded as if he was expecting that. "Sasori?" He wondered after a time.

"The brat's a pain in the ass." Sasori informed him. "He's annoying and talks way too much. However, that's all he does. He also likes to make me wait which I was not pleased about." He closed his eyes. "He's rather temperamental too."

Kahira fought a slight smile. That was Deidara all right.

"What the puppet fucker doesn't get bitched out?" Hidan questioned, glaring at Kahira.

She shrugged. "His description was rather accurate. I don't think Deidara's a pain in the ass, but he does talk a lot and he likes to take his time." She looked at him. "You insulted Halona, he just pointed out aspects of Deidara's personality."

"Heathen bastard…" Hidan growled under his breath.

Kahira decided to ignore the man beside her when she caught Madara staring at her with slight irritation visible on his face. His irritation was quickly replaced with a smug smirk when Kahira tensed.

His hand was caressing her thigh, drawing gentle circles as it moved closer to the fork in her legs. She closed her eyes and tilted her face down towards the table as Madara's hand continued its way to its destination.

"It's about fucking time!" Hidan said loudly as other servants began bringing out their breakfast. He ripped into various foods as soon as everything was set up.

Kahira remained motionless, trying to ignore Madara's hand.

"You should eat." Madara hissed.

"Not hungry." She muttered. She swallowed a quiet yelp when Madara dug his fingers into her leg. She glanced at him, only to see he was glaring at her.

"Eat." He ordered calmly. Despite his composed order, Kahira could _feel_ his authority and the command in his voice and aura.

Kahira picked at a pancake that was set in front of her. She mostly just tore it into pieces, eating one or two bites when Madara would purposely hurt her.

Fifteen minutes of casual chatting and eating ended when Madara pushed back his chair and stood. "Come. It's time to go." He looked over his men. "I'd like one or two of you to stay in the house to monitor our newest additions. However, the rest of you will accompany Pein and I to work." He glanced down at Konan. "Take her to the library to be with her friends."

"Yes Madara-sama." Konan said obediently, getting to her feet.

"Who is staying?" Madara questioned.

Hidan raised his hand. "Me and Zetsu."

Madara nodded, giving the rest of his subordinates permission to leave. He waited until everyone but Konan, Zetsu, and Hidan were gone before he grabbed Kahira and forced her to her feet. He grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him.

"You will behave." He growled. Kahira avoided his eyes, grabbing his wrist with a wince when he tightened his grip, digging his nails into her chin.

Madara crushed his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue inside. She whimpered under his assault and tried to pull away. However, he was much stronger than she was. He both initiated and ended the kiss.

"Konan." Madara rumbled, releasing Kahira. His eyes flashed over the other occupants of the room before he turned on his heal and left the room.

Konan slid forward and placed her hand gently on Kahira's shoulder, making the teen jump in shock.

"Come on sweetie. I'll take you to your friends." Konan said in a calm, soothing voice, rubbing Kahira's shoulder gently.

Kahira nodded absently as she zoned out and trailed after her. Zetsu and Hidan followed them, positioning themselves on either side of Kahira as if escorting her.

When they reached the library, Hidan and Zetsu went their separate ways. Kahira assumed they were there to make sure she got to the library. Konan paused before opening the door to face her.

"You are not to leave this room under any circumstances unless it is Madara-sama who comes to retrieve you. If it's not him, he'll send me. There is a bathroom connected to the library so you won't need to leave for that. If you need something, ask whoever comes to check on you." Konan stated. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Kahira said with a sigh. She winced when Konan touched her face gently.

"I'm sorry." Konan whispered. Kahira just closed her eyes and nodded, not trusting herself to say something. Konan smiled sympathetically before ushering Kahira inside.

Kahira walked in, noticing the door shut securely as soon as she entered.

"Kahira!" Halona's voice called.

Kahira looked up to see her redheaded friend hurrying towards her. She smiled weakly when Halona hugged her. A wince was held back when Halona pressured her bruises.

"Halona." Kahira said quietly, hugging her friend back. She looked over Halona's shoulder to see Itachi and Deidara walking over to her. "Are you guys okay?"

"Hn." Itachi muttered. Deidara nodded and hugged her when Halona released her.

Halona nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"He hurt you." Itachi said seriously, pausing in his hug to hold Kahira still. It wasn't a question. He had noticed the bruising and hickeys left by Madara.

Kahira looked down. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie, un." Deidara growled. "What did that bastard do to you, yeah?"

Kahira sighed. "A lot."

Halona's hands went to her mouth as she gazed at Kahira. "He didn't…"

A small, ashamed nod was her answer.

"Oh I'll kill that fucker." Halona snapped. "Where is he?"

"Work. All of them are except for Konan, the multicolored guy, and the psycho albino." Kahira muttered. "You guys weren't hurt were you?"

"No. Zetsu was actually really nice." Halona paused. "Well partially. His second personality was kind of mean." She giggled as she remembered his endless arguments with himself. He'd done it all night.

"I am likewise unharmed. My 'caretaker' was quite civilized and kind." Itachi informed her. He had put air quotes around caretaker.

Kahira smiled at Itachi before she looked to Deidara.

"Sasori no Danna's a jerk, but he didn't do anything to me, un." Deidara said with a shrug. "He's really moody."

Halona jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the couches. "Let's go sit down guys. I don't feel like standing the entire time."

Kahira nodded and walked by her friends, leading them to a corner where two couches met before plopping right in the intersection. She patted the spots on either side of her with a smile. "Someone bring that foot thing over here so we can sit in a square. Lines are overrated."

"You're such a dork, un." Deidara laughed, dragging over the overly large foot rest and positioning it to fit against the couch. Halona sat on it while Deidara and Itachi took their spots on either side of Kahira.

Kahira grabbed Deidara's hand as well as Halona's and held them as she rested her head on Itachi shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. "This is nice."

"If only we weren't captives of a group of criminals." Itachi deadpanned.

"You're ruining the moment, un." Deidara frowned, squeezing Kahira's hand in return.

Kahira smiled. "Look on the bright side. At least we won't have to go to school anymore." Her smile widened at Itachi and Halona's eye roll.

"Leave it to you to be the most positive out of all of us; even though you got the shortest end of the stick." Halona sighed.

"Leave it to all of us to be talking about this situation as if it isn't serious at all." Itachi pointed out. "We were all just kidnapped and we're joking around."

Deidara shrugged. "We're all we have, yeah. We might as well make our time together happy rather than moping about our bad luck, un."

"Deidara's right." Halona stated. A silence ensued for a long while of the teens just enjoying each others company. It was interrupted by Zetsu checking in on them. None of them even noticed he was in the room until he addressed Halona.

"You're not misbehaving are you? **We would have to punish you if you were.**" Zetsu said, bending over to place his head beside Halona's.

She jumped. "Jesus Zetsu! You scared the hell out of me!"

"That tends to happen often with us." Zetsu pointed out.

"I didn't even hear you come in the room." Halona told him. "When did you get in here?"

"We've been in here for five minutes. **It figures you wouldn't notice us. You teenagers aren't very observant.**" Zetsu sighed.

"Oh well sorry." Halona apologized. "We aren't misbehaving or anything."

Zetsu nodded. "We just came in to check on you. **Make sure you weren't plotting an escape or something.**" He placed his black hand on her head. "Behave."

"Yeah okay." She nodded.

His eyes drifted over the other three teens before he left the room soundlessly.

"What a weirdo, un." Deidara chuckled.

Halona shrugged. "He's nice enough. His arguments between his two personalities are hilarious. They get rather graphic. His black half is the more violent though."

"This house seems to be full of oddities." Itachi said calmly.

Their talking lasted for a few hours longer during which Kahira fell asleep on Itachi. She still had Deidara and Halona in her grasp as she slept.

"She must be exhausted." Itachi stated, resting his head against Kahira's.

Halona frowned. "That asshole is going to die for what he did to her."

"I can't believe she let him, un." Deidara added. "Kahira's even better at martial arts than Itachi. That and she's super strong, yeah."

Itachi opened his mouth to comment when the door opened. He looked up to see Kisame walk in with Sasori and Zetsu. Itachi took this as his cue to rouse Kahira.

"Kahira, wake up." Itachi whispered poking the sleeping girl. She opened her eyes instantly and sat up properly, still keeping a firm grasp on her friends. Her hands twitched when her blood-red orbs fell on Madara.

Halona noticed her sudden tension and looked towards the door, seeing Madara. Anger coursed through her before she ripped her hand from Kahira's grasp and marched over to him.

"You bastard! What did you do to Kahira?" She shouted. "I ought to kill your ass for hurting her like that! You have no-" Her rant was cut off when Zetsu covered her mouth with one of his hands. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and dragged her away from Madara.

"Be quiet. You're going to get yourself killed." He growled in her ear. Her thrashing went unnoticed by the man as he held her securely as if she wasn't even moving.

"Zetsu, I expect her to receive punishment for her disrespect." Madara stated, watching the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"**Of course.**" Zetsu's black side smirked. He looked down at Halona who had calmed down to only glaring at Madara. "Are you calm enough for me to let go of your mouth?"

She sighed and nodded.

Zetsu waited a second longer before nodding and removing his hand from her mouth.

"Come here, Kahira." Madara stated, watching his possession. Kahira winced at his order and subconsciously tightened her grip on Deidara and Itachi. When she saw his eye twitch with irritation, she quickly released her friends and walked to him, avoiding his gaze.

Madara grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer enough for him to wrap his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes when his hand rested on her hip.

"Get your hands off her, un." Deidara glared. Madara just gazed at him boredly.

Sasori smacked the back of Deidara's head. "Shut up Brat." Deidara winced, holding the back of his skull, pouting at his Danna.

Itachi stood when Kisame approached him. He had no intention of possibly causing trouble for Kahira later so he kept his mouth shut and merely glared at Madara.

"Kahira, why are you letting him do that to you?" Halona demanded. "You've never taken anyone else's shit. Why is he any different?"

Kahira tensed when Madara released her and walked to Halona. Halona straightened up to her full height, trying not to seem intimidated by the black-haired man who towered over her. He leaned in closer to her, a cruel smirk making its way onto his handsome face.

He curled his finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "She lets me do it because she has no choice." He chuckled. "You see, if she pisses me off by fighting back, the three of you will suffer."

Kahira avoided Halona, Itachi, and Deidara's shocked gazes. She faced the ground, her eyes closed tight as if she was in pain.

"That and I'm stronger than she is." Madara informed her. He released her chin and straightened up. "You should start training her Zetsu."

His black side chuckled. "**I'll work on it.**"

Madara smiled before turning his attention to Itachi. "Itachi."

"Madara." Itachi said calmly.

"You know who I am?" Madara questioned.

Itachi dipped his head. "Even if I didn't already know who you were, your appearance would be enough to tell me we both come from the same clan."

Madara smirked. "The telltale appearance of the Uchiha is always a dead giveaway."

"Hn." Itachi frowned.

"Are you not surprised?" Madara wondered as he grabbed Kahira again.

"I am neither surprised nor impressed. The clan's smartest decision was distancing our affairs and assets from you." Itachi growled. Kisame jabbed Itachi gently with his elbow as a warning. Itachi merely ignored him.

"You're related to him?" Pein asked, looking at Madara without emotion.

Madara shook his head. "We have no relation to each other. We're merely members of the same clan." He crossed his arms. "Though, he's obviously one of the leader's children. Only then would he have the balls to disrespect me."

"I don't need 'balls' to give some filthy moron who rapes teenagers the treatment he deserves." Itachi snapped. His eyes flashed red, something Kahira had only seen them do once before. She was taken aback by Itachi's actions.

Itachi Uchiha, her stoic best friend, was pissed.

"Hidan." Madara stated, snapping his fingers.

Hidan stepped forward raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'd like you to show these children what happens when they disrespect me." He handed Hidan Kahira. "You may use Kahira to demonstrate."

* * *

_I'm evil, I know._

_You have to understand though that this was difficult to write. I can't work on something if I'm not exactly interested in it anymore. Which is why you guys need to help me to get me interested. Obviously you'll be credited because I'm not **that** big of a bitch. :) But still, it's all up to you guys how this story plays out and stuff. Well, ultimately it's my decision, but I will accept persuasion._

_The important questions of this: 1. Do you want yaoi or not? If you don't, you had better review and tell me. Give me a sound reason why you don't want it. If you want yaoi, you had better do the same. I'm on the fence about it and it's gotten to the point where I don't care either way. Depending on if my interest gets into this story again, I might make two different versions. One with yaoi and one without... maybe, but maybe not._

_If I decide to do no yaoi, I might take in OC's, or I'll just use the Naruto females in the show. It depends on what you guys want and my preference. It's first come first serve, unless your OC isn't compatible with the story. And please, do not feel discouraged **if** I do use OC's and I don't pick yours. It's nothing personal I promise. I might add yours in anyway to be nice. But it won't be a large role. Oh and I could possibly use it in my deleted scenes for CYK. So don't hate me if you're not in it. AND THIS IS IF I DECIDE TO USE THEM! I'M NOT DEAD SET ON IT YET!  
_

_2. GIVE ME IDEAS! Honestly all of my attention is on school, all of my life issues right now that I'm not even going to start on, and my other stories that I actually like. It is not on this. And because it is not on this, I'm out of any ideas and shit about where this story could go. It's all down to you guys._

_Do you like the cliffy I gave you? I actually have what happens already typed out, but I want to make you guys suffer for a bit. Don't worry, it'll be up soon. I need to rethink some things on it and edit it since I do this all on my own, it'll be a day or two. Possibly a little longer._

_A Day To Remember is jamming through my laptop speakers right now. It's rocking my mind._

_Anyways, review if you want to see more of this piece of crap. If not, then tell me to shut up. You can do it anyway. But I might fight you. :)_

_Have a lovely day.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_So my uncle died yesterday._

_Wonderful way to start off the chapter I know._

_But hey, that's life isn't it?_

_Anywho, enjoy this chapter._

_I don't own Naruto or Halona.  
_

* * *

Hidan cackled madly. "Hell fucking yeah!" He grabbed Kahira by her hair and slammed her on her knees. "How far can I go?"

"Do as you wish. I'll stop you when I'm satisfied." Madara said calmly. "Though, I'd like you to mark her for me. Carve my name into her for each one of her friends. I'd also like you to carve the name Akatsuki onto her person. I don't care where or how you do it."

Hidan snickered evilly and withdrew a long knife from his boot. He pressed the knife to his skin before pausing and looking at Madara. "We fucking cleaning this?"

"I'll have some of the other servants clean it up later. Don't worry about it." Madara stated, taking a seat in a luxurious recliner. "Do whatever you need to."

Hidan nodded in approval before slicing his forearm open. He chuckled happily as his blood dripped on the floor.

The Jashinist quickly drew his religion's symbol on the floor with his blood before he dragged Kahira to the middle of it. He cleaned the knife off on Kahira's shirt before jerking her head back roughly.

"Hey Kakuzu, get the fuck over here and hold the bitch still." Hidan laughed. "We can't have her fucking up my handwriting."

Kakuzu sighed and joined Hidan in the circle. He tied Kahira's hands behind her back before grabbing her head and holding it back.

Hidan sliced into Kahira's chest, both slicing her skin and ripping her shirt to expose her chest. The rest of her now tattered shirt and her bra were the only covers she had. He licked her blood off the blade before kneeling in front of her.

"Will you scream?" Hidan asked, pushing his face closer to Kahira's.

She tried to back away from him, only to be forced into Kakuzu's legs.

"Shh, shh, shh." Hidan whispered, stroking her face gently with the blade of the knife. He pressed his hand over her mouth to keep her from making noise. "I'm just gonna fucking carve your shit up. Don't fucking worry; you'll still be recognizable when I'm done. I promise."

"Free her mouth Hidan. I want to hear her pain." Madara ordered with a demented sneer.

"You bastard." Halona growled. She was still being held back by Zetsu. Sasori now had a fistful of Deidara's hair to keep him still. The blond was on his knees in front of his Danna. Kisame had a restraining hand on Itachi's shoulder, keeping the stoic teen calm.

Hidan grinned at Madara's order. "Gladly." He freed Kahira as ordered and pressed the knife to her chest. "Hopefully she doesn't fucking disappoint." He pushed her shirt out of the way. "It looks like she already fucking got cut up. That's a big ass scar." He pointed out, noticing the massive scar that trailed from her ear. It stretched all the way to the middle of her breasts.

Kahira locked her jaw as Hidan began carving Madara's name into her chest. She made almost no noise as the Jashinist preformed her punishment. The loudest sound that escaped her lips was a quiet whimper when the knife sliced into her old scar.

Hidan took his time. He wanted her to feel everything. He wanted her to suffer as much as she could. He moved the knife through her flesh at a sickeningly slow, forceful pace. Occasionally, he would pause with the knife in a certain spot and wiggle it a little bit so she would bleed more and so he could enjoy her pained expressions.

"That's one down." Hidan laughed as he finished carving the last letter of Madara's full name into her chest. "Got two more to fucking go, then the real fun begins." He took her head from Kakuzu and forced her to look down. He moved her hair from the back of her neck to expose the sensitive skin there. He tapped it with the flat of the blade for emphasis. "This good boss?"

"I trust your judgment, Hidan." Madara said with a smile. He was enjoying himself despite his slight disappointment at her silence. He enjoyed watching her pained expressions just as much, if not more so, than Hidan did.

Hidan cackled sadistically and went to work, digging the letters of Madara's name into the back of her neck.

Kahira's blood covered the floor beneath her and her clothes were ruined by the red liquid. Her eyes were glazed over from the pain and her body had gone numb by the time Hidan finished marking her neck.

But she still felt everything.

Every tiny movement Hidan made with the blade was felt throughout her entire body. His pace was slow, ensuring the most pain and agony he could possibly cause. He put a lot of pressure on the knife, but not enough to cause any internal damage.

"One more bitch." He howled with amusement at the thought of causing her more pain and ordered Kakuzu to switch him spots. He lifted the bottom of her shirt up to expose her lower back. He pushed her into Kakuzu to have better access to the site.

"You poor heathen bitch." Hidan teased as he started slicing Akatsuki into her back. "It feels nice doesn't it? Ya see, this shit is ecstasy to me. Ain't nothing better." He licked some of her blood as he paused between letters. "I'm a bit fucking disappointed in you for not screaming though."

"She obviously has a high tolerance for pain." Kakuzu told his partner.

"High tolerance my ass. The bitch is being stubborn." Hidan snapped. "But don't you fucking worry; I'll get her screaming once I'm done with the boss's request."

Hidan engraved the last few letters in her flesh before he stood and licked more blood from the blade of his knife. "There, fucking done!"

"Good work, Hidan." Madara praised. "However, before you do whatever you want to her, take her to the back room. There is something I want to do."

"You got it boss!" Hidan laughed. He grabbed Kahira by her hair. "What the hell are we going to do in there?"

"You will see." Madara stated as he got to his feet. "Zetsu, I'm going to need your assistance. Get everything ready."

Zetsu's eyes narrowed as he caught on to what Madara wanted from him. He glanced at Kisame. "Kisame, can you take two?"

"Yeah." Kisame nodded. He wrapped his arm around Halona's waist when he reached her and lifted her off the ground before grabbing Itachi's arm. "Are we going to the side room?"

"Yes." Sasori confirmed as he forced Deidara to his feet. "Walk Brat. Follow Hidan."

Deidara glared at the silver haired man as he followed him and Sasori through the mansion to a secluded part. Sasori stopped him beside a black door while Hidan continued dragging Kahira into a different room.

"We go in here." Sasori stated. He unlocked the door with a key from his pocket and pushed Deidara inside. He held the door open for Kisame and his burdens as well as Pein and Konan. Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Madara followed Hidan.

Sasori shut the door and it locked automatically. He grabbed Deidara and forced him into a seat before a giant window. On the other side of that window was the room Kahira, Madara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu were in. Kisame gently set Halona in a seat beside Deidara and he released Itachi's arm to allow him to sit in the next chair over. He stood silently behind the three teens with Sasori as Pein and Konan sat in the last two chairs in the room. All seven of them watched the occupants of the room over through the window.

Zetsu was setting up tech equipment while Hidan shoved Kahira into a chair. He dug through a drawer that was in the room until he located rope. He grinned evilly as he tied Kahira to the chair roughly. The rope began cutting into her flesh almost immediately.

"Here Hidan." Kakuzu stated, handing Hidan a black head cover similar to the one he was wearing. His voice could be heard easily by the people in the next room. They were behind a black mirror taking up the entire wall.

Madara sat in a chair near the door and watched with a smirk as Hidan pulled on the face mask before stabbing himself in the hand. He quickly made his religion's symbol again, cursing the bolted down legs of Kahira's chair that got in his way as he drew it with practiced perfection.

"Is everything ready?" Madara asked.

"**Almost.**" Zetsu said. "I have to double check." He walked over to Kahira and inspected her. "Hidan."

"What the hell do you want?" Hidan asked, pulling the mask up to glare at Zetsu.

Zetsu silently apologized to the girl before looking at Hidan. "**Cut her right here.**" Zetsu ordered, drawing an invisible line with his fingers about an inch above Madara's name.

"Why?" Hidan wondered.

"To hide the boss's name with her blood. **Dumbass.**" Zetsu sighed.

Hidan nodded and shooed him away. He sliced Kahira's chest open again, causing her to wince. He licked the blade clean again before he put his face just inches from hers, smirking evilly. "We're going to have so much fucking fun."

"Kakuzu, stay close just in case I need you to make her bleed more to make sure his name remains hidden." Zetsu said. "**You know how distracted Hidan gets.**"

Kakuzu nodded and walked closer. "Sure."

"We can start whenever you're ready, boss." Zetsu growled. "**Try not to use fucking names either, Hidan.**"

"Whatever!" Hidan snapped. "Let's do this."

"Start it." Madara said calmly. He waited for Zetsu to give him the signal before looking at Hidan. "You may begin. Use your time to get her back for the disrespect she showed you this morning."

"I forgot about that. I'll get that gimpy bitch back for punching me too." He sneered "Get the fuck out of here you big asshole, I'm gonna fuck this bitch up."

Kakuzu backed away as Hidan circled Kahira like a predator. He grabbed her wrist and looked up at Madara. "Can I break her bones or do you want her intact?"

"Try to refrain from breaking the more important ones." Madara sighed

"Fingers or wrists?" Hidan inquired.

Madara nodded. "Those are acceptable."

A snap sounded throughout the room as Hidan broke one of Kahira's wrists. She winced and her breathing picked up as she swallowed a yelp of pain.

Hidan hooted with mad laughter. He landed a kick to her torso, enjoying the sound of her ribs cracking under his blow. He snickered evilly when she started coughing up blood.

Kahira's friends just gawked at Hidan's treatment as he continued to torture her. All three of them were horrorstruck at seeing their best friend undergoing such torture. Even Itachi, the teen that showed little to no emotion, looked utterly shocked.

A tiny signal was exchanged and Zetsu pressed a button before nodding at Madara.

"That will do, Hidan." Madara stated, holding up a hand to stop him after he was satisfied with Kahira's torture. "I think they get the point." He got to his feet and looked to Kahira's friends through the glass that he could now see through. "Know that if you disrespect me, Kahira will be the one to suffer."

He smirked, enjoying their shocked expressions.

Madara looked at Zetsu. "You know what to do."

Zetsu dipped his head. "**Sir.**"

"Konan, clean Kahira up. I don't want her staining anything." Madara barked.

Konan bowed slightly as she stood. "Yes Madara-sama." She walked out of the side room and to Kahira, kneeling beside the wincing teen to untie her from the chair. She placed her hand on Kahira's back once Kahira was free. "Come on."

Kahira slowly but silently got to her feet and allowed herself to be led from the room she was tortured in and to Madara's quarters. She was shown to the shower and from there left alone. Konan had been kind enough to gather clothes and a towel for her before leaving.

She fought for consciousness the entire time.

* * *

_From the beginning of this chapter, it may sound like I'm sad but I'm not. Sure it sucks shit that my uncle died, but I'm too unemotional to really dwell on it._

_I'm a bitch, I know.  
_

_Anyways... I'm probably not going to do yaoi. I know, I'm sorry for all of you wanting it. :( I apologize because I love yaoi too. But I'm not good at writing stuff like that. I'm too sarcastic. So, now it's down to you people to decide either OC's or Cannon characters. Majority wins. As for the "pet" ordeal going on with Sasori/Deidara, Kisame/Itachi, I'll probably make it brotherly love or something of the sort. Not too sure how all of this is going to work out but a few of you have given me some really good ideas. So thanks._

_I just sneezed like 8 times in a row. That was weird._

_But, yeah, I don't really know what to talk about right now. It's just one of those days._

_Please excuse any errors in this chapter. I'm too out of it right now to fix it. Plus, I really don't care that much.  
_

_Ttfn my lovelies.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I know this isn't what you were hoping to see, but, be pleased to know that this "note" is temporary. It will be taken down whenever I decide to update again which may or may not be soon depending on what you peeps want.

I have decided to take in OCs for this story. I had a huge debate with myself which actually freaked out my mother. And I also discussed it with a few friends.

I usually hate more than like three or four OCs in a story, but seeing as Naruto Cannon females wouldn't really work out too well in this situation, it is necessary. And I'm not throwing in Alice into the mix or my other characters from actual stories I've written.

So, give me your OCs. I will be taking… six main ones. Their parts will not be huge so don't expect them to be. Kahira and Halona will be the main OCs focuses.

Got a problem with it?

Good.

Anyways, OCs are for Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame. And it I might not even hook Itachi and Deidara up with someone seeing as they are captives. Though, it could start some drama so it's possible.

It all depends on my mood and interest level with this story.

For those of you wishing for me to use your OCs, there are things I need to know.

**Name:** Last name if possible. If you don't have a last name for them, they're getting one of my own creations whether you like it or not. If it is necessary though.

**Appearance:** Clothing isn't important so don't throw it on me. I really don't care what you prefer them to be dressed in. I'll put them in whatever I want. Tell me body shape, hair, scars, eyes, tattoos, number of eyes, excess limbs or lack there of, tell me if one boob is drastically bigger than the other. Important stuff. First person to give me a gag character along with a real one/just for funzies gets a present.

**Personality:** Don't tell me all of their likes and dislikes. Tell me how they are as a person. How do they act around people, do they have a temper, are they sarcastic. Do they have a sensitive side or are they always a bitch. Do they have phobias and whatnot. Essentially only tell me important stuff. If I have a question that you didn't answer at first, I will message you to clarify it or something.

**Pairing:** First come first serve. If you want Hidan and someone else already asked for him, don't plan on getting him. I'd suggest a second just in case someone gets there first. However, if you're throwing in a character that is like a vampire or mutant or something, I'm telling you right now, that character is not going to be in here so don't try it. If it is a mutant or something weird, leave that part out because I'll deny it instantly.

**Relations:** Is your character potentially related to someone else in the series. If so, I might reference it, but it's very unlikely unless I appreciate the connection. And I might just let your character be related to Kahira. But, again, it's both your choice and mine.

**Entrance:** Is there any specific way you want your character to be introduced? Ultimately it's up to me and my lack of creativity, but I do enjoy suggestions and whatnot. For example: Do you want to be a maid or something or perhaps run into one of these sexy criminals on the street? (whore…) That's not what I meant, but the first person who suggests a character with that entrance will be accepted regardless.

**Etc.**: Anything I missed that might be important, let me know.

Akatsukifreak31, unfortunately because I'm already using Halona, I cannot use another one of your characters.

If you don't like what I do with your character if I use it, deal with it. I will write the story how I want, and you'll learn to live with it. If you don't want to risk your character potentially being warped to fit the story by my own mind or brutally beaten by Hidan, don't submit it.

Don't expect an update to be straight away. Once I receive potential OCs from you people, I'm going to have to adjust and plan out the story to fit them in. As of right now, Halona and Kahira are the only ones in my plans.

As always, if you have ideas for said story, feel free to talk to me about them. I will accept them with open arms. And I do apologize for lack of updating.

Thank you all for favorite-ing/alerting/reading/reviewing this story and my others. I appreciate it very much. (:

It's 1:30 in the morning, and I haven't slept in four days. Forgive me if I seem a little bitchy in this note.

I apologize if I don't get to use your OC. I'm not playing favorites, nor is it personal in any way shape or form. I don't care if Kathryn suggests a character, she doesn't get in. However, if you have a suggestion, please let me know. I might use it as a possible mention/side character or something.

The fate of this story depends on my interest in it. Even as I type this, I'm really not all that into the story. In fact, I've been dreading typing out more of it because I don't really like it all that much. But, that's life.

Bye dearies.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm sure you've all noticed by now that I've given Snatched up.

I just can't bring myself to continue writing something that I legitimately dread.

Even thinking about continuing to write it makes me want to smash my head through the nearest window. So, I've given it to Akatsukifreak31.

I apologize profusely to anyone who was looking forward to more updates.

She has the first five chapters that I typed up myself.

The rest will be hers. I'll probably be helping her out and stuff, but ultimately, it is now hers to do whatever she wants with it. And honestly, I don't care if other people decide to make their own versions as long as they give me, and her credit.

I'd ask her for permission as well though...

I gave her the information on the OC's that you all submitted and as far as I know, she is using them. If you don't want her to use your OC's let her know, or tell me and I'll tell her.

I'm sorry again. You have no idea how bad I feel for quitting on it, but I truly _hate_ it. It sapped my creativity and everything. I know I promised you I'd continue on with it, but I can't do it. However, I may be potentially starting more Fanfictions soon so you can look out for those.

:( I still love all of you and I'm sorry for being a lazy bitch.


End file.
